Unpredictable Winger
by M2DISF0NCTI0N
Summary: Maximilian Köhler has grown up most of his life in the States but was born in Dortmund, Germany to his kind Mexican mother and stern German father. How will he react when his mother and father introduce him to the wizard world almost 11 years later. All he wanted was to be a professional footballer though.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do own Maximilian Köhler however**

It was the summer of 1990, July 8 to be particular, and Germany had just won the World Cup in Italy. Naturally as a part German I was happy, but not as happy as I could've been had Mexico not only qualified, but won as well. I heard kids and adults alike celebrating because their team had become victorious over the Argentineans, I didn't join them as I wouldn't have anybody to converse with. I had few friends (24 to be exact) those 24 friends I made by joining a local football club, soccer as they called it here in the states. The reason I only had friends from my club was because my mother never let me join a public school and had me homeschooled instead. What was her reason? She didn't want me getting too attached to anybody, which was a silly reason if you asked me since I lived in the same city for 10 almost 11 years. In fact she was also reluctant to let me join the football club for the same reason my friend Ritchie even suggested that she was on drugs which I blatantly laughed and shrugged him off. The reason I favored Mexico over Germany was because of my Grandfather, I walked in the living room when my grandparents were visiting and saw that he was sitting on the couch watching a Mexico game. I saw a few men kicking a ball back and forth and after he explained the rules to me I was so enamored by it I had developed and obsession for both the team and sport, I was 5. My father came to visit me from England, which was odd seeing as how he was from Dortmund, Germany but then again my mother was from Mexico and we lived in the States. He sat me to watch a game of them and while I had enjoyed the match, it wasn't the same as when my grandfather and I had watched the Mexicans assault the opposition for 90 minutes, I was 6. Both of my grandparents had passed away and I was in emotional shock that I isolated myself from both my mother and father, I was 7. After 2 months I finally decided I HAD to interact with the rest of the world so I asked my mother to let me join our local club team, Wildcats SC, she told me no at first but she must have thought that it would help me get over my grandparents' death and later, because later that night she had let me join. I was snapped away from my thoughts when my mother spoke to me.

"Max, I have something to tell you…" she said.

"What is it?" I had asked now putting my full attention to her. I could see that she was reluctant as she fiddled with her thumbs before speaking up again.

"Were moving to London Maxi, with your father"

I was completely and utterly shocked; I hadn't been outside of Texas once, not even to visit my grandparent's in Mexico.

"I want you to go to your room and pack your things in 4 days because we're leaving Friday, understand Max?" I nodded. "Good, now keep doing what you were doing just awhile ago kiddo." And with that she got up and left me alone in the living room, it didn't take long for me to get over it seeing as how she isolated me from anyone else for the past 10 years and then it hit me, that's what she meant be 'not getting too attached.'

5 days later and we've arrived at London airport, where our father waited to pick us up. About 20 minutes of a drive later and we arrived at his house in a wealthy neighborhood. I went to my room upstairs and unpacked my stuff and looked around to inspect my future bedroom for what I assumed the next 8 years. It had a queen sized bed with a dark cherry wood frame, with a dresser and chest to match. The walls were a cream color and the base trim was pure black. The next thing that caught my eye was a walk in closet that was probably the size of my bathroom back home. 'Jesus Christ, how much clothes does he expect me to have?' I thought. I went back downstairs and stopped about halfway in the hallway when I heard my parents whispering quietly: I couldn't understand anything so I simply barged into the living room where they both sat; both of them quickly stopped talking and put full attention to me. My mother was looking nervous whereas my father looked absolutely determined.

"Maximilian", my father spoke with a stern voice, "We have something to tell you, something that you might not believe at first but you'll soon learn to accept. Now initially I thought' I'd tell you but seeing as how your mother has lived with you your entire life I decided it'd be best for her to tell you." My mother quickly looked up and shot him the most unnerving glare I had ever seen, but my father was unfazed. Soon her glare disappeared and her eyes softened when she turned to me.

"Max, I don't know how to tell you this but, you're a wizard" she said with discomfort. 'A wizard? Maybe Ritchie was right, maybe my mother was on drugs.' I was shocked when she said we were moving to England but this right here was on a whole different level. I finally came to the conclusion that this was a prank and chuckled.

"Nice try mom, I almost fell for it, but try again next time. Maybe something a little less bizarre" I said with a small smile, only for my mother to smile weakly and my father's eyes to narrow.

"This is not a joke Maximilian Kohler" he said with a scolding tone to his voice, "as a matter of fact I'll show you." With that he pulled out a wand of light color. I threw my head back and roared with laughter narrowing his glare even further. I simply just had to laugh at how thoroughly planned this was by both my mother and father.

"Okay, dad you can cut the act" I said between fits of giggles," it's not funny anymore."

With a swish and flick of a wand he levitated a book and I stopped laughing, eyes nearly popping from my skull and jaw wide open. My father smirked and puffed out his chest with pure arrogance that made me want to strangle him. "Now Maximilian I want you to go on to bed because I'm going to wake you up at exactly 7 a.m. so we can go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies for the term. Any questions Maximilian?" he said with a triumphant smirk.

I just stood there wondering what question I could ask when suddenly the biggest question arose to my mind. I had to ask him for it was far too important, so important that if I didn't ask him my world might end right here and no one will ever hear of me again.

"Do they sell football boots?"

**So whatcha guys think of the first chapter? I know it was pretty bad but this is only the second time I attempt to even right a fan fiction on here. (I deleted my first one) anyways I'm going to take one or two days off before I even decide to write the next chapter seeing as how this is only me second, technically, first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do own Maximilian Kohler however.**

"You can't be serious Max" my father said with an incredulous look, "I've just told you that you're a wizard, something that might alter your life forever and you ask "Do they sell football boots?" All I did was nod and in response he sighed before saying "Yes, they sell football boots, but they might be a little different than what you are accustomed to" he finished with a smirk. 'I wonder what he means by that' I thought, I shrugged it off and assumed I'd find out tomorrow when I woke up at 7 AM just so we could go to...what was it called again, Digen Alley? (That's what I understood from Harry in Chamber of Secrets movie that is.) The next day took off to a bad start seeing as how I'd never woken up so early in my life before, seriously did it HAVE to be 7, why couldn't it be like 10 or 11? That's the time I woke up at back in the lone star state of Texas. Anyways, I got up went to the bathroom, which was a nice bathroom might I say, and brushed my teeth and 'styled' my hair with my fingers into a classical look. (Mesut Ozil's current hairstyle at Arsenal only without the line on the left side, I might add that later in the story as part of 'innovation') When I got down to the living room my father was waiting looking slightly disappointed.

"You're late Max, by an hour" he said sternly.

"Yeah well I've never woken up this early before old man, surely Mom would have told you that" I retorted.

"Well" he grinned wickedly, "looks like we're going to have to change that aren't we?" I won't lie to anyone, his grin made me feel uneasy but I was never going to admit and sure as hell not to him.

"Go ahead and try" I said. There was no point really, he had already seen right through me and simply just got up and walked to the door before turning around to me.

"Are you coming or are you going to run to your mother like some milk drinker?" 'Did he just call me a milk drinker; ok I don't even know what that means, but I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that' and with that said I stood and followed him to the door.

Well we went to a pub and after he talked to the bartender we went out through the back only to end up in a secluded area blocked by a brick wall, I was going to ask if this was a joke but decided against it when my father pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. Nothing happened at first, but when the bricks started pulling apart I was absolutely shocked.

"Not everything will be in plain sight" my father stated, "You'll soon learn that as you grow up Maximilian." I simply nodded in response still speechless. As I looked around I saw a lot of people walking around, going in and out of shops with items in hand. "All right let's see here, so you'll need books, a wand, school robes, and an animal of either a rat, toad, or owl."

"Can I get an owl" I simply asked my father

"I'm glad you said that, because there was no way I'd let you choose otherwise" was all he responded with. "Now come let's go get your books and we'll save your wand and owl for last."

After what seemed hours of shopping for school robes and books we finally stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium. As soon as I walked in I saw NOTHING but owls in cages on the wall. The two that caught my eye was a black horned owl and a snowy owl. The snowy owl was a bit too girly for my taste and besides it didn't look like it liked me very much anyways. I now shifted my full attention to the horned owl and studied it closely. Pure black feathers, with light blue eyes. I liked the owl, but just like the snowy one, it didn't look like it would enjoy my company very much, but against my better judgment I decided that I could somehow train it. I looked up at my father pleadingly and being such a good father he sighed and went to talk to the manager.

"How much for the death eater wannabe owl?" he asked.

"Ah that's a very rare specimen, not every day you have such dark feathers and light blue eyes to balance both colors" the manager smiled "normally I'd let it go for 100 galleons but it's been such a nuisance scaring the other owls and potential customer's that I'll part with it for 75, how does that sound?"

"Seems fair, I'll take it."

"Excellent"

After that was done we walked outside with a thrashing owl in its cage, only a wand left for me or rather my dad to purchase. We went into Ollivander's and I took in all the boxes of red, black, and yellow on the wall. An elderly man greeted us and went to the back to give me a yellow box taking out a wand of a light color and handed it to me after instructing me to wave it. Yeah bad idea, seeing as how boxes went flying everywhere, I simply placed the wand back and sheepishly pushed it towards him, Mr. Ollivander simply went back and we repeated this whole get a wand and cause destruction about 7 times before he decided to go to the black box section. He came back and handed me a beautiful ebony wand with a silver hilt. I waved it expecting the same to happen but was surprised to see small flames shoot out. To say Mr. Ollivander was delighted was an understatement seeing as how he did a little dance all the way to the counter. My father went over and paid and we both walked out.

"A black owl and an ebony wand, I swear that if you aren't in Slytherin I will be shocked, and not many things shock me kid" my father said once outside, while all I thought was 'what the hell is a Slytherin?' "I assume you want to go see the football boots now?" Suddenly my thoughts on Sly…whatever were gone as I mentally jumped up and down with joy at the new mention of football. We walked up to a store named 'Athletic Footwear' and as soon as I stepped through the doors I was blown away at what I saw. My father leaned in and whispered "Told you you'd be surprised." On the walls I saw boots from Adidas, Nike, and Puma, but none that I recognized. All I saw was Adizero, Evo-Power, and Mercurial plus Hypervenom for Nike.

"I've never seen these boots, not even on the biggest stage of them all" I said referring to the World Cup.

"Ha, these boots have been here for at least a year and aren't scheduled to release in the muggle world until maybe 2010-2014" he saw my shocked expression and replied with, "well we have to have SOME advantages over the muggles, then their wouldn't be much to witches and wizards except for magic, now go look and see what you like, I already want to go home." I eagerly walked nearly ran to the shelves of boots before landing on two pairs of boots, one was a mercurial vapor and the other was a Mercurial Superfly. The vapor was pure white with only the 'swooshes' being blue and the other, the Superfly, was pure black with the 'swooshes' also being a blue. My father walked up to me with a disbelieving look. "Tell my you're not getting the black one." I smiled because while the Superfly looked good the white one looked equally just as good.

"Actually, can I have both?" I asked him hopefully.

He stared at me for awhile before saying, "You don't even know what house you'll be in, you might end up in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin and neither of them have blue. The chances of you being in Ravenclaw are slim so it'd be wise to get a color that wasn't green, yellow, blue, or red." I however stood my ground determined to get either of them or better yet both. My father sighed knowing he wasn't going to change my mind. "Fine I'll get both but this is birthday present, and don't say I didn't warn you if you get jumped for wearing blue and not being sorted into Ravenclaw." All I could do at that moment was hug him to show my appreciation. I also didn't know what Ravenclaw or the other "houses" were, that'd be the first thing I would ask him tomorrow. After he paid we walked outside and he breathed a sigh of relief that the torture was finally over and both side by side we headed home.

**Yeah it took me awhile to write this seeing as how I didn't know what to write next, anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this and look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

To say the ride back home was awkward would be an understatement. My father wouldn't stop glaring at me for making him waste that much money, in my defense he accepted. The moment we arrived I bolted for the door handle, but my dad being the fast prick that he is, grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back.

"Where, are you going Max, don't you want to tell your mother on your new boots?" my father said with a feral grin.

"Yeah about that, I was hoping to tell her tomorrow after a good night's rest, so it can settle in better" I tried persuading.

"Oh I'm sure she can take it just as well right about" he paused dramatically, the wicked grin never leaving his murderous face "now..." as if his last words commanded her, my mother walked outside with a loving smile, but it soon fell as she saw my father's face.

"Is everything alright, did you have a good time?" she asked

"Oh, yes we had a splendid time, didn't we Max, tell your mother about the fun you, me, and especially my wallet had, can't forget about him now can we" he replied. I didn't like his tone, I had seen a movie and the last time I heard that tone, a guy died.

"You know dad, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mad at me."

"Mad, oh no, just pissed the FUCK off" he yelled "20 galleons, for EACH pair of boots Max, TWENTY." At the mention of twenty my mother's eyes widened.

"Max, what does your father mean by twenty?" she asked, but I chose to ignore her and instead stood up to my father.

"I think you're overreacting, besides was it not you that accepted my decision to take both?" I replied calm and collected something I learned from my grandfather.

"I accepted because I wanted to leave, but now I have made my decision, you're giving up one pair and keeping the other." Normally I would have argued but looking back at it, I really was having second thoughts about them so I gave in.

"Ok" he looked shocked as if he thought I was going to try and hold my ground "but I want to return both, and I want to choose another one, deal?" He pondered this for a few moments before nodding.

"Deal, but only 1 hour or you're leaving empty handed and it's too bad so sad and you have to use the Hogwarts provided boots." At the mention of Hogwarts I remembered what I was going to initially ask tomorrow, but see as how my father was being a dick I decided to ask right now.

"What are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" I asked "I heard you talking about them earlier today but I didn't know what you were talking about really."

"They're the four houses at Hogwarts, they determine what path you're going to take for 7 years, that is" he sneered "if you make it that long." Wow, he was a prick. "Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Gryffindor is for the brave, and Ravenclaw is for the Intelligent, we can scratch off Ravenclaw right now." I'm going to murder this asshole and piss on his grave one day.

**September 1, 1991**

For the rest of the summer I was taught a few hexes by my father, the ministry tried to get involved but dad replied with, I shit you not "suck my dick and fuck off", at times he was infuriating and mostly he really did care but no matter what, he was always ruthless. We ended up going back to get some boot's, but in the end I decided to stick with the black boots with blue swoosh. Currently my mother was weeping and kept repeating about how her baby boy was growing up, my father was getting frustrated however.

"Just get on already" he said "you'll see him again this Christmas woman, you act as if he's being deployed to war." My mother stalked over with a nasty glare and they got into an argument, meanwhile I grabbed my things and boarded the train in search of a compartment. I managed to find an empty one about midway through. I was enjoying the peace and quiet until another kid came in. He had dark brown hair with hazel green eyes that complimented his tan skin.

"Hi, I'm Romano" he told me "can I sit here?"

"Sure, I'm Maximilian, but you can call me Max."

"You can call me Roman" he replied. We made small talk and soon found out that we both liked football and were planning to join the team this year before another kid with dirty blond hair at the sides that was bleached a silvery blond at the top came in.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, we both shook our heads and gestured him to take a seat. "I'm Antoine, Antoine Leblanc."

"Maximilian Kohler, but you can call me Max" I told him.

"I'm Romano Lamborghini, yes like the car and no I don't have any relations towards them, oh and you can call me Roman."

Antoine loved soccer, just like Roman and I. He played right winger but was able to operate on the left. Roman was more of a playmaker and chose to play at the middle because he wasn't that fast and he liked controlling the game.

**Hogwarts**

As soon as we arrived we took boats to the castle and waited for a stern looking woman to take us through the doors and into the dining hall. I soon learned about Harry Potter and how famous he was, as he got into an argument with a blond by the name of Draco Malfoy, strange name but then again my name was Maximilian. As we entered I noticed the roof and how it looked like the night sky.

"It's not really the sky, it's just a spell, and I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" said a bushy haired girl to another with a bobbed haircut, but the only thing that came to my head was 'NERD'. I know it was childish, but I just turned eleven so what can I say. Onto more pressing matters Draco was sorted into Slytherin, Potter, the nerd, a redhead, Antoine and Roman into Gryffindor before it was my turn.

"Maximilian Kohler" McGonagall called. As I walked up to the hat I simply said 'Hi there' but got no response till it was placed on my head.

'_Hello there Maximilian'_

'_Hi there hat' _I happily thought back.

'_Loyalty, Knowledge, Ambition, or Bravery what stands out to you?'_

'_None, just football' _

'_Hmm then either Slytherin or Gryffindor would suit you; Slytherin has dominated the sport while Gryffindor dominates quidditch, so I suppose Slytherin is the only logical choice.'_

'_Send me to Gryffindor.'_

'_Didn't you hear me? I said Slytherin would be more logical than Gryffindor.'_

'_I like the underdogs, plus my friends are there, so send me.' _

'_Don't be a fuck boy'_

'_Fuck boy?'_

'_A brat or cocky prick you little shit'_

'_In that case don't be a fuck hat'_

'_Fine but don't say I didn't tell you.'_

"Gryffindor" it bellowed for the whole hall to hear. As I stood up to sit with my two new friends all I caught was '_fuck boy_'.

"Fuck hat" I whispered.

**October 1, 1990**

Football tryouts were today and I couldn't be more nervous, I actually threw up today's breakfast an hour before the tryouts. From what Antoine and Roman both told me that Gryffindor had two new coaches in hope of catching up to Louis Van Gaal and Jose Mourinho's Slytherin. The two managers were Arsène Wenger and Jürgen Klopp from what I gathered. Mr. Wenger was the manager for the senior team while Mr. Klopp trained and brought out the potential of the youth players to promote to the senior team.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, you're just stressing too much Max" Antoine told me.

"I agree, I've seen you play and you have the best finishing I've ever seen, plus you're fast, you're a specialist at free kicks and if you didn't skill so much you would be the perfect striker" Roman assured.

"Let's hope" I said, and we all ran off to the pitch

**Next Day**

I can't believe it, I made it, all three of us did. Roman made the team by doing what he did best, controlling the game and having more assists and creating more chances than anyone else, earning him the number 10, for the youth team of course. Antoine used his speed to dribble past midfielders and defenders to use that left foot of his to either curve it beautifully into the right hand corner or power it into the bottom left, he earned the number 17. Me? I did what my friends told me to do, I used my speed to run down the left flank and did roulette's to get by defenders and shoot the ball into the back of the net, but the most memorable moment was when a senior defender was chasing me and right as everyone thought he'd tap the ball out and into the sidelines, I heel chopped it past him and put all my power into my kick to hit the back of the net past the keeper.

Everyone, the senior players, the managers, even Antoine and Roman were stunned by the chop **(the move is the Ronaldo Chop) **when it was time for penalties and free kicks I scored all PK's and 6 out of 10 of the free kick's losing to Roman who went a perfect 10 for 10. Antoine was the best crosser so he took the corner kicks, and at the end of the day I was awarded with the number 7 for all my hard work.

**4 years later**

We were finally fully promoted to the senior team in our fourth year. Even though Klopp kept telling us we were prospects of the sport we still weren't good enough to push any of the seniors out, and although we did make the senior team in our third year we were mainly just on the bench, not really that fun if you asked any of us. Mr. Wenger managed to turn Gryffindor into the best team in Hogwarts to the dismay of the snakes but 'fuck them' as many of our senior players said. Now for everyone wondering what the reward of being first was, I'll tell you. Normally in a football league you play about 30+ games and seeing as how there are only 4 teams in the Hogwarts league we play each other 10 times. 30 games in all, a win gets you 3 points, draw 1, and a loss will get you nothing. First place gets a Champion's League spot while second gets you a play off. Slytherin kept winning by miles until Wenger and Klopp came in from what I heard from 7th years everywhere. Slytherin still won in my first and second year but only just. It wasn't until my third year where it all changed, Arsène Wenger and Gryffindor went undefeated last season winning 26 matches and drawing 4. We finished with a total of 82 points!

Slytherin won 24, lost 4, and managed to draw 2 times as well. The losses were courtesy of Klopp actually when Arsène Wenger had to visit a sick relative and did so well against the snakes that Arsène let him manage the team whenever the proud lions faced the cunning snakes for the rest of the season.

My happy thoughts were quickly shut off when Leblanc and Roman barged in and said

"The season's been cancelled Max!" they both cried.

"Huh?" was all I could muster.

"The season's been cancelled, because of some stupid tournament or something, but don't worry there's supposed to be a school team" Antoine replied.

"School Team" I asked. This time Roman responded.

"It's a team of 23 players, like a national team, but this time ALL houses are involved, so we'd have to try out again. The only thing I'm wondering is who the manager would be. The headmaster already said none of the house managers can manage."

"Oh and while the season's cancelled we still get to play Champion's League" Antoine said excitedly. "Think about it, we get to represent our school against a French team and another from up north, Durmstrang I believe, plus we also get to play in the Champions League!" but Roman stopped him.

"Hold up there Leblanc, we still have to try out for the school team, our spots aren't official, plus let's not get off track" he said before turning to me "the other two schools are arriving any minute now, so we should probably head down."

"Alright" I said "let's go see our competition."

**Alright that's the third chapter, sorry for not updating for a month. I just read my first two chapters and they were dreadful, hopefully this one is better. Also I was having trouble deciding between Wenger and Klopp I like both so in the end I brought them in, I also didn't promote the football trio until fourth year to make it realistic. I skipped to fourth year so I could commence the Maximilian/Fleur romance hehe. It was originally supposed to be Max/Daphne Greengrass but I changed my mind, I might pair her with Antoine or Roman, who knows. Anyways, until next time which is hopefully sooner than last time?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**October 1, 1994**

"Where are they? I thought you said they'd be here" Max said.

"Chill the fuck out Köhler. I said they'd be here ANY MOMENT" Roman replied, slightly annoyed by his German friend's lack of patience, "don't be a fuck boy" Roman finalized with a slight smirk.

Max made the mistake of accidently telling his friends about what the hat said four years ago when they had been sorted and ever since then Roman and Antoine wouldn't let him hear the end of it, especially Antoine.

"You know I fucking hate it when you fuckers call me that" I growled and bared my teeth to show I was in no mood for games, but Antoine, being the asshole that he was, taunted me even further.

"Too bad, Maximilian, you shouldn't have said anything back then" he said with a hint of cockiness to his tone, "…fuck boy." I was about to insult the Frenchmen but was cut off by a few first years.

"Look, at the sky" one exclaimed pointing to the horizon as if it were suddenly the most important thing in their world. Of course, being the curious trio that we were, all three of us snapped our heads to where the first year was pointing and saw a carriage pulled by horses flying towards us. Leblanc quickly regained his smirk and turned to me.

"Well, I'll be. Had you just been a bit more patient you wouldn't have looked like a complete moron right about now" he said, laughing with Roman at my embarrassed expression. Their smug expressions didn't last long as another first year yelled for everyone to look at the black lake. A huge ship blasted out of the water like a dolphin bursting for air. We were all mesmerized by the mass in front of us before Antoine stated, "That's a big ass ship. That could probably hold about a few hundred people, not to mention that with a few magic it would surely be near the size of a castle" just as he finished the elegant blue carriage landed with a _thump_ on the ground and once again, Antoine made the obvious statement. "Holy shit those horses are huge" he exclaimed with wide eyes full of awe.

"Do you ever go a conversation without cursing Leblanc" asked Roman.

"Not since I was introduced to the real world Lamborghini, why?"

"I'm wondering because you keep talking about how you want to catch a nice bird to keep, but with that mouth of yours the only things from a bird you'll be catching is shit." All three of us knew that with that Roman had shut Antoine up, but I knew that he was too stubborn to let up so I interjected myself in the light argument.

"Look, the French are starting to leave the carriages" I said, nodding my head in the direction of said object.

The first person to leave the carriage was a woman, a rather large woman at that. '_She must be half-giant_' I thought to myself. She was soon followed by a few girls and boys dressed respectively in sky blue uniforms that pertained to their gender. However, Max along with Antoine and Roman noticed the whole male population at Hogwarts stare at a French girl at the back with glazed eyes and mouths agape. Sure she was beautiful, but to act like this was ridiculous, Max even noticed a few girls staring as well. '_Looks like these girls might swing for either team_' he thought to himself.

"Veela" Roman said. Suddenly it all made sense, why everyone stared as if the world revolved directly around her, as if she was the sun herself. "Good thing your father gave us the immunity potion, eh Max." He turned to me and Antoine but all we could do was shudder at the distant memory we all vowed to forget.

**Kohler house, July 1994**

A thirteen year old, almost fourteen, Max lie on the floor coughing and sputtering a black liquid along with his two best friends.

"Dad…ugh…w-what did you do to us?" asked Max almost fearfully. His father smiled cruelly at his son's fallen form.

"Why whatever do you mean, my dear sweet son? I'm simply trying to help you against the dark foul creatures out there, Veela to be exact" his father replied.

"Veela" Antoine asked "what the hell is a Veela?"

"A woman that attracts the male gender and female depending on sexual preferences, one glimpse and they can turn you into a drooling babbling idiot, that is had I not given you the immunity."

"Why did it have to taste so bad though father, couldn't it have been something much sweeter" I complained, and as my father's smile only widened I realized that it could have been.

"Ha-ha, yes Max the cure could've worked with any drinkable substance but I chose the foulest potion I could brew" his father replied maniacally.

'_What a dick_'

"Mr. Kohler, w-why?" This time it was Roman who asked.

"Because then it wouldn't have been so entertaining" and with that said Mr. Kohler walked away.

**End Flashback**

"We swore not to think about it again Roman" Antoine hissed. I nodded my agreement.

"Whatever let's just get back inside" Roman said "It's freezing out here."

Durmstrang later arrived into the great hall about five minutes later and sat with the Snakes while Beauxbatons decided to sit with the Claws. Again the veela girl was the center of attention but I couldn't be bothered, I had a competition in not only Champions league, but Hogwarts as well. As I was scouting the tables to see who could possibly represent their schools football team, the said French witch stood up and walked over to Potter and Weasley, who just happened to sit by me.

"Excuze me, are you done wiz ze Bouillabaisse?" Ron's mouth immediately went agape and turned an interesting shade of purple. The witch looked at him in disgust, and had it not been for Harry coming to the rescue she probably would have ridiculed him.

"Yeah, here take it" he said pushing the dish towards her, unaffected by her allure. '_So Potter's immune as well, interesting_' and judging by the witches' shocked expression, immunity to her allure must have been rare. Weasley took this opportunity to add his two cents.

"Yeah, it was delicious" he muttered. '_He didn't even touch it_'

"Done catching flies Billius" I asked him, "I was starting to think they'd steal the food from your mouth." Ever since I found out his middle name was Billius, I would always call him that. '_Seriously, Billius, what kind of name was that? Then again my name is Maximilian. Man, why my mom would let my Dad name me I would never know. I would have settled for a Mexican name like Juan or something._' The French witch turned to me, as if she expected me to swoon and drool at her very feet, but much to her annoyance and my delight, I didn't.

"And you are?" she asked me.

"Maximilian Kohler, but you can call me Max" I said, extending my hand for her to take.

"Or fuck boy" of course it would be Antoine, "you can call him fuck boy, darling." I decided to ignore as not to leave a bad first impression on the girl, not that I cared, but McGonagall would have my ass if I didn't show manners.

"So are you going to take my hand, or are you just going to stand there as if I'm beneath you?" I said to her. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as it only enraged her.

"'Ow dare you, you have no respect for others, leetle boy" she said with a sneer, "both of you" gesturing towards Antoine. Antoine was about to make a crude remark, but Roman put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. '_Don't' _he mouthed.

"Eet seems, you're boyfriend at least 'as a brain, boy" the French bombshell mocked. It was a good thing Roman was such a calm and composed person, because if it were me I probably would've smacked the bitch. However, I didn't say anything about not insulting her.

"You know what, just take the dish and leave" I said with a glare, but she met me with a glare of her own. Normally I would've just left it at that, but I felt it was time to make my point for a change. "Didn't you hear me you deaf bitch" she widened her eyes at this, "I said fucking get out of here you Beauxbaton shit."

"Fleur, c'mon" I didn't know who that was, but I was grateful. She probably never would have gotten the hint and left. She gave me another haughty look and I wasn't going to lie, her deep blue eyes, pale skin, pouty red lips, and waves of silver blonde hair made her look stunning. '_If she wasn't such a bitch I'd probably smash, but not anymore._' As she took the dish and left she shot me, Antoine and Roman one final nasty look. I understood me and Antoine, but what the fuck did Roman do?

"Well that was rude" Roman said "you should work on your manners and respect."

"Fuck of Roman, I don't have time for this" I replied.

"Yeah Roman, don't try to defend her, she was a total bitch and you know it" Antoine said bitterly "she was hot though." This enticed an eye roll from Roman.

"Eh, I've seen better" I said, now turning to Leblanc.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on _her_ Max" he said gesturing towards the snake table, particularly a blonde witch with blue eyes as deep as Fleur's and equally pale skin and pouty red lips, but whereas Fleur has pale blonde hair, this witch had a golden shine to it. '_Daphne Greengrass_' I thought to myself.

"And what if I am Leblanc?"

"Kohler, wake up, you're a lion and she's a snake, it's never going to happen" he said.

"Antoine's right Max, besides, girls like her are high maintenance. Don't want her to clean your wallet do you?"

I now turned to Roman. "I'll have you know that when I turn 17 I'll be pretty well off, my dad is stupid rich or did you forget already?" All this got was an eyebrow raise from Roman.

"I thought you said you didn't want any of his help and that by being a professional footballer you could provide for yourself? Or did finding out daddy was a multi billionaire make you forget?"

"Okay guys let's calm down here" Antoine tried, sensing a fight brewing up.

"Oh fuck you Roman, as if owning a car company that not only makes millions in the muggle world but in the wizard one as well doesn't help" Roman's eyes widened at this, "that's right _Lamborghini _I found out that not only were you lying about not having ties to them but _daddy _is the current owner as well." Nothing but silence fell after as no one made a move to talk and for some reason taking a jab at not only my friend, but one of two of my best friends made me feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

"How did you find out?"

"When Antoine and I were visiting you over the summer in our second year, we kind of overheard your dad on the phone with a businessman from the States. After a little researching we found out he was an owner, but we kept it a secret because we know you had a reason, I just want to know why."

"I kept it a secret, because whenever I went to school I was out casted and everyone tried to bully me the best they could but I ignored them" he said softly, "then word gets around my dad owns a huge car company and suddenly I'm the person to be friends with." I honestly felt like the biggest dick in the world at that moment. Antoine decided to pipe up.

"Well, since we're coming clean I guess I have a confession to make" he started but Roman cut him off with a smile.

"What, that not only your dad but mom as well are co-CEO's of Bugatti" the look on Antoine's face was priceless, "we found out in our first year."

"You know what; I'm not even going to ask" he said.

I turned to Roman and extended my hand in a bro way to shake.

"Friends?" I asked.

He smiled and took my hand and pulled me into a manly hug.

"The best."

"Alright guys this is fine and dandy, but we have a tryout to go to and I don't want to be late" Antoine said.

"Then let's not be late" I said.

**Alright I have just finished this today and I want to say that I am pleased. So Max, Roman, and Antoine are rich, and I know what you're thinking, they're Mary Sues but I assure come later chapters that I will clarify the best of my abilities that they are not. Until next time my fellow readers. Also did I make Fleur a bit too bitchy, did I give enough insight on Daphne or do I need to go into more depth as to why Max is smitten with her?**

**Also I got the inspiration of the Max and Fleur conversation from Far Cry 3, Vaas moments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Hogwarts Football Team Try Out**

At least thirty people from each house came to try out for the school team today and all seemed confident that they'd make it. '_Guess it won't be that easy._' The first to try out were the keepers, so they could narrow them down and have them lined up for when the midfielders and forwards take shots at them, defenders were after, then midfielders, and finally forwards.

There were about six people contending for the position but only three stood out to me. Cormack McLaggen, who I assumed didn't make the quidditch team because after all he was here. Jackson Chambers, Hufflepuff and finally Derek Richards, a Ravenclaw. From what I gathered seeing all three I assumed the starting position would go either to Cormack or Derek with Jackson getting a reserve spot if either of the two got injured.

The defenders were slightly harder but only slightly. The fullbacks on the right consisted of Jonathan Caulker, Lucas McAfee and on the left was Cason Parks and Jacob Caulker (Jonathan's twin). The center backs from what I narrowed down based on defensive skill were ALL snakes. '_Can't lie, no one has a better back four in the league than the snakes._' The CB's were Alex Flint, Marcus flint's younger and surprisingly handsome brother, David Cahill, John Terry and Frederick Sorensen. But, the midfielders is where the fun really began, everyone trying out was good and I mean GOOD, so good that I was honestly worried that Roman might have to sit as a substitute or even reserve.

There were about 15 players that could make the 23 man roster but the only position I really cared for were the attacking midfielders which is what Roman played. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the only two attacking midfielders as the others were focused on holding their position or defending. The test for them was to hit as many objects that were spread around them and once they hit one they couldn't hit it again, whoever hit the most would win. The first 10 they all hit but Nott began to waver and at the end only finished with 16/30 possible objects, Zabini was really close with 24/30, but Roman was absolute class going 29/30. _'That's my boy_' both me and Antoine thought. Finally it was time for Leblanc and me to show the school what we were made of.

Now the obstacle for us was to take on the narrowed down defenders and see who could get past and score. Antoine got past the defense but with a bit of difficulty, but still managed to score 6/10 of his shots on target. Everyone else excluding me only managed from 3 to 5 at max to get past and score. '_If this is our attacking force, this is really worrying.'_ When it was my turn I charged from the kick off line and was first met by the RB Jonathan Caulker and nutmegged him to get past, but I could still feel him tugging on my shirt which gave me the impression that he was a really agile player, not to mention fast. Flint soon met me halfway out the box and I stepped over left but exited right and took my first shot, it was definitely on target but it was too weak as the keeper, Derek Richards, caught it with relative ease. My second attempt was much harder as Caulker decided to turn on defense mode but I still managed to just barely get by, this time both Flint and Terry came to meet me and as I thought they'd surely take it from me I managed to squeeze between them and was one on one with the keeper, McLaggen this time, at least that's what I thought. Just as I was about to take a power shot, Jonathan's twin Jacob came sliding from the left taking it from me. _'I can see why the other forwards had difficulty scoring; these guys are the definition of a fortress! The fact that Antoine managed to score six is amazing.'_

Using that as motivation I decided to pop out the skills to get by these defenders, mentally telling myself that I was the best left winger this school has ever seen, I know a bit arrogant, but hey it worked! After pumping myself up I finished the drill by tying Antoine 6/10.

When it came to free kicks I decided that it was time to beat Roman and take the free kick specialist spot for myself. I took a deep breath, backed up and focused for every shot, scoring 11/15. _'Ha, beat that Lamborghini.' _And just with my luck, he did. Roman managed to score 14/15 of the free kicks smirking at me as the last shot went in.

"Goddamn Italians and their prolific free kicks" I muttered to myself. "I'll get him at penalties like I always do" I said bitterly, a little too bitter.

I stuck to my word as the keepers walked to the nets for all the players that thought they should be the PK taker walked there as well. The kickers consisted of me, Roman, Antoine, Zabini, and a fourth year Gryffindor striker by the name of Robert Lewandowski that hailed from Poland. Now the weird thing is that Jürgen Klopp actually paid cash to buy this guy, yes you heard correctly, paid. Apparently Klopp met with the youth club he used to play for and parted with half a million galleons so that he could play for Gryffindor, and seeing as he played for us the sorting hat had no choice but to sort him into Gryffindor when he transferred to Hogwarts. The other houses were fine with it because as they said themselves when they first saw him "he was nothing special", but as soon as they saw him come off the bench in our third year and saw him score twice with that deadly right shot they all started bitching about how it wasn't fair that Klopp spent so much money so that Lewandowski was ensured a place at Gryffindor. Funny how their tune changes when suddenly something or someone actually shows use. The other houses shunned Lewandowski which was harsh in my opinion and to make matters worse, even some of our lions shunned him as well, '_so much for loyalty._' So being the good friends that the three of us were, we let him into our group so you could say we were now furious four instead of a trio, but back to the task at hand. The penalties.

Zabini stepped up with a stride and cocky smirk that could rival Draco Malfoy's to take the first penalty against Richards. We each had 10 total shots and 5 would be Richards at goal and the other 5 would be McLaggen. Zabini cocked it up as he skied the first shot causing the whole audience to laugh._ 'Beware low aircraft in the skies'_ I thought to myself. After glaring to each and every one of us he netted the other four and netted only 3 against McLaggen, ending with a total of seven out of ten.

Next was Antoine scoring a perfect 5 against Richards but scoring only two against McLaggen ending tied with Zabini. Roman stepped up and I expected him to do better than Zabini and Leblanc. He scored against Richards but only scored once against McLaggen ending with a total of six out of ten. '_So Richards is the better keeper overall but McLaggen is more suited for penalties, interesting_' I thought. As Lewandowski walked up to the spot, Lamborghini came walking back looking dejected and while I felt bad I also couldn't help but feel pleasure and glee.

"That's what you get for showing me up at free kicks" I muttered under my breath so no one could hear.

Lewandowski like Leblanc and Roman scored a perfect 5 against Richards and managed to score three against McLaggen ending with an eight out of ten. '_So if it stays like this, Robert will be the team's penalty spot taker, if he makes the starting eleven and I have no doubt he will'_ I thought to myself '_just relax Köhler, you've never missed a penalty and you won't miss now!_'

The five against Derek went in perfectly but it was the five against McLaggen that had me worried. As I took about 5 steps back from the ball I made the mistake of looking up to McLaggen and saw him glaring at me but also giving me a taunting smile as if to say "I know where you're kicking it to", so I quickly looked back down. As the 'referee' blew the whistle I ran up and aimed for the bottom left corner but messed up and didn't put enough power into it, '_shit he's going to save it for sure_' I thought to myself, but as I looked up I was pleased to see him dive the wrong way. The second and third shot I aimed for the right and actually used enough power and direction to get it the way I wanted but again he either stayed in the middle or dived the wrong way, I was a little disappointed really, because as it was right now I was tied with Lewandowski on penalties scored. The fourth shot I decided to be cheeky and chip him, thankfully he dived out of the way and looked with wide eyes and fury as he had been had. Right now I already beat the rest so I decided to look up at the keeper for the last shot but mentally cursed myself as I remembered that I wanted to keep the record of never missing a penalty. '_Too late_' I thought as I kept staring back with an arrogant smile at the hate filled eyes from McLaggen. As the referee blew the whistle I looked back down and aimed for my beloved left hand corner and just as the ball left my foot I looked up and time seemed to slow down. McLaggen had a smirk on his face as he dived in the same direct the ball was going and as he got a hand to the ball, my heart dropped. '_I fucked it up, I should have gone right, why did I choose left_' I thought frantically as McLaggen pushed it to the side and just as I thought all was lost the ball rebounded off the inside of the post…and went in. My record still stood.

"Holy shit, I thought it was over for you man, damn I really thought McLaggen had it at the end" Antoine said, practically yelled.

"Don't remind me" I replied "I thought it was over too, my heart nearly dropped bro."

"You should have seen your face though, you looked as if Christmas was cancelled, and it was hilarious" he said.

"Whatever Leblanc lets just wait until next Saturday so that the final roster can be posted at the great hall, alright?"

"Alright, alright, I'm just messing with you."

**Saturday**

To say the great hall was in chaos would be an understatement. Student were pushing and shoving to see the final roster that was posted just at the side of the staff table. As Robert, Antoine, Roman and I walked up to the list we each took a deep breath. Robert, Antoine and Roman because of the squad but me because Daphne Greengrass happened to be their checking the list with her best friend, at least I think it's her best friend, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. Personally I along with Antoine and Robert thought he was a prick, hell even Roman said he was a prick. Zabini had a reputation of sleeping with girl, preferably younger ones, and then leaving them without a single word the next day, so the fact that he was with Tracey, but more importantly Daphne left a bad taste in my mouth. I mean, what if she's slept with him, I know it really isn't my business but when you have a crush on a girl for about 4 years it just might as well be. I decided to leave it for now and put my full attention on the squad list.

_Hogwarts football team starting eleven (with number)_

_GK: Derek Richards (1)_

_DF: Jonathan Caulker (18)_

_Alex Flint (3)_

_David Cahill (4)_

_Jacob Caulker (19)_

_CM: Roger Davies (24) (C)_

_Aaron Thomas (25)_

_CAM: Roman Lamborghini (10)_

_RM: Antoine Leblanc (17)_

_LM: Maximilian Köhler (7)_

_ST: Robert Lewandowski (9)_

_SUBSTITUTES_

_Cormack McLaggen (12)_

_John Terry (5)_

_Blaise Zabini (20)_

_Marko van Hinkle (21)_

_Marko Can (14)_

_Alex Chambers (19)_

_Oliver Tanks (27)_

_Reserves_

_Jackson Chambers (13)_

_Lucas McAfee (30)_

_Cason Parks (31)_

_Frederick Sorenson (6)_

_Theodore Nott (8)_

Huh, would you look at that, I actually made it, and I guess Roger Davies as captain isn't so bad, seeing as he did so well with captaining Ravenclaw in both quidditch and football he was probably the best choice.

"I guezz you are good for somezing" someone said with a thick French accent, an accent that I knew to whom it belonged to. As I turned around I was met with a glare and sneer by none other than Fleur.

"Fleur" I acknowledged vehemently.

"Leetle boy" she sneered. I winced, normally I wouldn't but the fact that she was degrading me in front of my first year crush Daphne Greengrass was embarrassing. She wants to start insulting, alright; I'm done playing the nice guy.

**So how was this chapter, I hope it was better than the rest, I was also contemplating on whether to save or destroy max's record but I decided against it in the end. So what's Max going to insult Fleur with? Will Max converse with Daphne? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

As the French bombshell Fleur stood before me, I was getting ready to fire insults but Roman cut me off. I looked towards him as he gave me the look that said 'don't'. I shrugged him off and continued to open my mouth but then realized that my crush of four years happened to be in the same area. So I decided to take the coward's way out and walk to the Gryffindor table.

Shortly after that, Antoine, Roman, and Robert soon met me.

"I thought you were going to let loose back over there" admitted Roman.

"I was" I said.

"You should've" replied Antoine "She acts like she runs the school when in reality after this year she'll be gone and out of our lives."

"Even so, it's better to at least show some respect and not get detention with Snape, plus I think they're about to choose the champions so let's listen in.

Sure enough the Headmaster walked to the Goblet and turned to all the students in the Great Hall.

"And now for the moment I'm sure all of you have been waiting for, the selection of the Champions!" The whole hall erupted into cheers. "But first, I believe the Hogwarts football team would like to know who their coach for the tournament would be" he said eying every single player that was selected for the 23 man roster. "Your coach will be none other than former Hufflepuff defender and England captain Kevin Smith.

Personally I didn't know who this man was but judging from all the excited looks from the rest of the houses I was assuming he must have been good. I didn't get to think on it much before Albus Dumbledore turned to Slytherin and Gryffindor both.

"Now we must also find out who these two teams will be facing in the Champions League, so we have brought in this television and have projected it so all houses can see." Once again everyone was silent, even Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were interested in who we (Slytherin and Gryffindor) would face. Suddenly a huge projection popped up with none other than Minister Fudge and another tall lean man looking towards the camera.

"Hello my name is Paulo Pizzini, the President of the Wizarding World of UEFA. Unfortunately I couldn't be joined by the minister of France to showcase his country, which is the host of the 1994-95 UEFA Champions League, so instead I am joined by the minister of England Cornelius Fudge. Now Cornelius would you help me pick out the contenders of each group?"

"It would be my pleasure" replied Fudge.

Luckily Gryffindor didn't have to face the hosts Paris Saint Germaine, Bayern Munich or Benfica, but that unfortunately meant that Slytherin didn't have to either.

"Group B" announced Pizzini "Real Madrid C.F." he said picking up a slip of paper, "Galatasary" he said picking another, "Slytherin" he said showing the camera. Everyone in Gryffindor chuckled while the snakes groaned at having to face Madrid. "FC Porto" he said finally. _'So the toughest will be Galatasary and of course Madrid but they can still do it.' _Every Gryffindor was silently cheering but still waiting for our opponents, and they didn't have to wait long.

"Group C. Gryffindor" said Pizzini holding a slip of paper that indeed said our house name. Students from every house and from the foreign schools as well then diverted their full attention towards the projection awaiting our next opposition. Pizzini then held up another piece of paper that I definitely did not want to see. "FC Barcelona" most in our house looked confused but every football player in our house then paled as they knew who Barcelona were but it didn't stop there. "Inter Milan" he announced picking up another slip of paper.

"No" I heard Antoine whisper "it's not fair, it just isn't fair."

Then with a smirk that sent chills down every lion's spine Pizzini then said "Borussia Dortmund."

"Bollocks" I heard one lion shout, "This is an outrage", and "it just isn't fair" I heard from a few others. 'No, it isn't fair, but we're lions, when is it ever?' I looked to the snake table and saw each and every one of them celebrating and cheering, some of them chanting about how Gryffindor wouldn't make it past the group stages. And I'd be lying if I said I disagreed with them.

"QUIET" I heard our Manager Arsène Wenger yell. "Now I agree that it isn't fair about our competition but there is absolutely nothing we can do. Now I want all of my players to pack because it seems that UEFA has our game scheduled in three days, that includes the youth squad as well." He then turned to Professor Dumbledore and apologized. "I'm sorry Albus but it seems that we won't have time for the selection of the champions, I do hope you can forgive us" Arsène Wenger said with a bow.

"Nonsense, I understand the situation. Plus, it's not like you can't be notified who was selected when you get back" Dumbledore replied with a chuckle.

Wenger nodded before turning to us, "well what are you waiting for? Go get ready and meet me and Klopp down at the field." And with that said he exited the hall with Klopp right behind him.

The four of us were down by the locker rooms packing our gear before getting ready to head off in the direction of the fields.

"So who do you think we're facing first?" Antoine asked.

"I don't know, hopefully it's Inter" replied Robert.

"Yeah me too, but with our luck it's probably either Barcelona or Dortmund" replied Roman.

I wasn't really paying attention as I was packing my shin guards and my beloved boots. Back in my first year I had the black Nike ones but this year I had decided on Mercurial Super fly's that were blue with a black 'swoosh' and a white outline to match the swoosh plus white laces. After I made sure that everything I need was packed I turned to my friends.

"No sense in being late" I said.

As we made our way down to the pitch I saw a plane waiting for us in the middle.

"What's the airplane for" I asked.

"Transportation" replied Klopp "We didn't have time for a portkey so we improvised."

"Do you at least know who we're facing?"

"Barcelona" replied Klopp with a grim expression.

"Of course" I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

To say the ride to Barcelona was uncomfortable would be an understatement. The seats on the airplane were way too tight that we were invading each other's personal space. Wenger or Klopp would occasionally yell at a group of players to stop complaining and bear with it for the rest of the ride.

Easy for them to say, they had comfortable luxury chairs made of leather while we were stock with itchy cotton.

"How much longer" asked Antoine.

"Not much" replied Roman, "I've been to Barcelona before and if I still remember we're about ten minutes off."

"Thank god," I said with a sigh of relief, "Leblanc keeps digging his elbow into me."

"Hey, it's not my fault we're stuck with these narrow ass chairs. At least we'll have a portkey on the way back."

"Antoine's right Max, Let's just focus on how in God's name we're going to keep Barcelona from scoring. If we can keep them at a draw here, we might have a chance at getting all three points back at Hogwarts" said Roman.

"Fine" I replied, "is Robert still asleep?"

"Yeah, he got lucky with a window seat so he can just lean into the wall" Antoine stated "look I can see the city out his window."

Sure enough as I looked through Robert's window, I saw the city of Barcelona, and as we passed through some wards the beautiful city turned into more modern scenery like in London.

"We're here" bellowed Klopp.

After waking up Robert, grabbing our things and walking off the airplane, Wenger turned to us.

"Welcome boys to Barcelona!"

Barcelona was a refreshing and lively place, the atmosphere was amazing, and the girls were a sight to behold with their tanned beach bodies and curvy figures with reasonable bust. But, they weren't what Max wanted, he still had a crush on Daphne Greengrass, and to give up now would just make him weak and a failure that wasn't worth her attention or affection.

"Nice city, don't you think" said Robert with a sultry smile as he surveyed the birds.

"Nice _indeed_ Robert, nice indeed" replied Antoine, emphasizing the indeed. Roman simply rolled his eyes.

"We're here to deal with the Catalonians, not pick up game Leblanc" he said, "though that one has a nice posterior" he added, nodding at a tall, slender but curvaceous brunette.

"That's my boy Roman" cooed Antoine "go talk to her, maybe she speaks Italian or English, or maybe her hips and body language will be enough to tell you all you need to know" he said waggling his eyebrows and moving his body.

"You're hopeless" Roman replied "c'mon the hotel should be up ahead."

"Such a stick in the mud as always Lamborghini" said Antoine with a slight childish pout.

Each hotel room could house up to two people, with the exception of the managers. Antoine shared a room with Robert while Roman and I partnered up. The room wasn't much but the beds were a luxury compared to the torture we had to sit on for roughly three hours.

"You think we can win" Roman asked.

"If we play as a unit, then maybe" I replied

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're all pretty selfish except you."

Roman still looked confused.

"Look, do you remember when we played Ravenclaw in our 3rd year off the bench and we tied" I asked him. Roman looked as if in thought, before nodding yes. "Well we could have won if I hadn't taken that shot" I muttered.

It was Gryffindor v Ravenclaw in the 88th and both teams were level at 2-2, we had practically already won the league so coach Klopp gave us three (Antoine, Roman, and Max) game time. The lion fans were proudly singing in the stand for the good performance not caring if they lost, won, or draw. The rumbling shook every square foot of the Hogwarts pitch, meanwhile the Claws were chanting in desperation, for a win today would still give them a chance at a Champions league playoff, for anything less and their dream would be over.

Roman currently held the ball being marked by Roger Davies and a Claw center back. With his awareness and supernatural vision (at least I thought it was supernatural) he found Antoine with an over the top through pass that unsettled their left center back and fullback. He blasted with a burst of speed, easily being that fast of us three, and in my opinion in Gryffindor if not the school. But the left back would not so easily be beaten, having four years of experience with fast and agile wingers, he quickly had to adapt, reading their routes and every move throughout the whole match and Antoine was not an exception.

Antoine tried sliding it into the box but quickly maneuvered back to the sidelines, successfully doing the left 7th year left back, but the guy quickly recovered and was back with Leblanc going one on one. Antoine tried some step-over's, but to no avail as the left back, Crowley as I could see from his name on the back of his kit, smoothly stuck a right foot out sending it for a throw-in. Leblanc went for the quick throw in waving his hand for support. He tossed it towards Roman, who controlled it like a maestro, and from Roman his eyes went to me.

I knew that the right back marking me was extremely agile, but in a dead sprint I was much faster. He sent a through pass that kissed the ground, rather than soaring the skies like the one he sent to Antoine, rolling towards me a just the right speed. I took a medium touch simply because I knew I could also beat the right center back in terms of speed AND agility, putting me one on one with the keeper.

So, what went wrong?

Well, as I was slowly etching towards the keeper I could see Antoine running towards me with a clear shot at goal that would have ending in just that, a goal. However, the greed in me came out and I decided to take a crack at the open space the keeper had to his left. I curled the ball thinking it would hit the back of the net or the inside of the post, but as I brought my head up I stopped dead in my tracks in horror. The ball didn't hit the net, nor did it hit the post, in fact, it wasn't even close. My shot had travelled 5 yards from goal and as the ball went out the referee blew the whistle not even giving us extra time.

The lions who were cheering at the top of their lungs when the chance came quieted a bit, but still cheered for their still undefeated season and the Claws wept for a lost dream, but I stood rooted to the spot bowing my head in shame and embarrassment. My friends don't know this, but to this day I still haven't recovered.

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Maximilian, hell I probably would have taken the shot" he said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but you'd probably have made it and if you hadn't you wouldn't of missed by the margin I did" I retorted.

"Look, we can't all be perfect, so just lift your chin, keep smiling and move forward. Now, let's go, we have a Spanish side to face. We can't lose by much can we?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right, we're not _that_ bad" I laughed back.

_  
"Trois nul! Trois nul!" Arsène Wenger screamed at us. "How could you lose three nil?!"

"To be fair sir" I said, "they were the home team and their passing game clearly outclasses ours."

"Oh, then perhaps we should train until we get this right" he spat, "get the cones and start with passing!"

The whole team groaned in desperation while giving me death glares at the same time.

'_Why can't you just keep your mouth shut for once Maximilian? Just once.'_

The drills killed the whole team. We worked on our speed and build up play for _four _hours. Then for two hours we passed the ball around in a box trying to keep it away from the player in the middle. Then the last hour we just _ran_ and _ran_ and _ran_. After running the last hour it gave me time to think about some important things. One such as, was Daphne even interested in me? Or did the chicken come before the egg or did the egg come first? But mainly the French witch Fleur. No, not like that, what I meant was why was I rude to her? To be fair, I accused her of being arrogant for not shaking my hand when in fact she was probably just stunned that someone wasn't affected by her allure.

Then I told myself that she didn't have to be so rude in the first place but then again she wouldn't have been rude if I wasn't rude.

"FUCK" I yelled to myself. I knew what I had to do.

I had to apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Next Morning**

As I woke up, got ready, and went down for breakfast I was met by Leblanc.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Potter" he asked.

"No, care to tell me?"

"Apparently after the Goblet chose the three champions, Potter's name was spat out soon after, thus having him compete" he responded.

"Really, he can't catch a break can he?"

"So, you're with us" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"There are some people that believe he cheated his way in, Slytherin, because they just hate him. Hufflepuff, because they think he's stealing the spotlight from the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Ravenclaw is just jumping the bandwagon but I don't know why Gryffindor is shunning him."

At the mention of our house shunning our golden boy made me stop.

"Hold up, so you're saying that Gryffindor, the house of loyalty and the brave, is shunning the Golden boy Harry?"

"Yeah, it started with Weasley and he's managed to convince most Gryffindor, even his younger sister, Ginny, the one that was obsessed with Potter in the first place going as far as even starting a fan club. Granger seems to be the only one who hasn't turned her back on him which makes sense, seeing as Harry was her first friend."

"Alright, so what else is on the news?"

"Well apparently your best friend from France was chosen to be Champion for her school"

I paled at this.

"Delacour" I asked.

"The one and only, but onto more pressing matters, the snakes play today" Antoine said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Galatasaray" he responded.

By the time he told me all about the Turkish club and their tactics, we made it all the way to the great hall and were met by Roman and Robert. Roman was the first to step to us.

"Did Antoine fill you in on the news?" he asked.

"Delacour as champion, the whole school shunning Harry, or the snakes facing Galatasary?"

"Guess he did. Well as you can see Potter is sitting at the far table along with Granger away from everyone else. I thought we'd sit with them and give them company just like when we gave company to Robert he received the cold shoulder for so long."

I simply shrugged and led them to Hermione and Harry.

"Hi Harry, Hermione" I greeted while sitting down. Harry and Hermione both looked shocked, probably because somebody wasn't giving them the silent treatment. "Something wrong" I asked, although I knew.

"No, it's just that, we thought that everyone would ignore us" Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"Well, we won't ignore you" I said "I mean we're all in Gryffindor aren't we?"

By now everyone in the Hall was staring at us and I could tell it was making both of them uncomfortable.

"Ignore them, if they won't believe you didn't enter your name then they're not really your friends" I said. "Watch, you're real friends will start to gather up the courage and they'll come sit by you."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at me skeptically but as it turned out I was right. First Neville stood up and made his way to us, making his seat next to Harry; apologizing for being a coward and not standing up for him. Harry simply smiled and accepted his apology.

The next to come were the Weasley twins Fred and George, which you couldn't tell apart sometimes, don't know how most people do it. The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team came along and then finally Dean and Seamus. As the last of them sat down I stood up and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Well looks like my work here is done" I said, motioning for Roman, Antoine and Robert to follow.

"Wait" I heard Hermione say, "thank you Max, you don't know how much this means to us, really."

"No problem Hermione, just do me a favor" I said turning to them as they looked at me expectantly. "Come watch and support us in our Champions League games at home, God knows we need it, especially against Dortmund and Barcelona."

They thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"We'll be there" Harry said.

I smiled a friendly smile, waved at him then walked off. I was making my way down to the entrance when the French witch, now Beauxbaton champion, caught my eye at the Ravenclaw table. I sighed before making my way over there.

"What are you doing" I heard Roman ask behind me.

"Swallowing my pride" I replied.

As I walked to the Veela beauty herself I could almost feel my friend's unsure stares.

"Fleur" I said.

"Köhler" she acknowledged.

The fact that she didn't bother to call me by first name almost made me rethink my decision but in the end I decided to go through with it anyway.

"I'm sorry" I said looking toward the ceiling as to not make eye contact. This caught her attention as I could see her look up at my face through my peripheral vision (I think it's called peripheral vision). "We won't ever be friends, of that I'm sure but I'll admit that to accuse you of thinking I was beneath you was rude and I send my sincerest apologies." I looked down at her face and extended my hand for her to take.

She studied my hand for what seemed the longest time before looking into my eyes and graciously accepting it.

"I accept your apologies Monsieur Köhler" she replied.

I nodded my response and turned around. I heard a few of the French giggle to themselves, but it wasn't my problem, I had already apologized and if she couldn't accept that then she would just have to live with it. As I walked up to my friends I chuckled slightly at their expressions. Robert looked confused, Roman impressed, and Antoine downright appalled. They were about to say something, but I simply cut them off with my hand and motioned for them to follow me.

**4 days later**

Life was truly great so far. Fleur hadn't given us a sneer or crude remark and Slytherin lost against Galatasary 3-0! I felt kind of bad when I saw the disappointed look on Daphne's face but my face quickly turned to one of loathing as I saw her turn around and don the number 10 Slytherin jersey with Zabini's name clearly printed at the top. I wanted her to don the number 7 Köhler jersey but I knew that it would never happen because she was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. I told myself that maybe she could don my number 7 with the Hogwarts crest on it, but I quickly wiped it away as it would practically be a Gryffindor jersey seeing as how during our youth team years the snakes made me football enemy number one.

Speaking of the Hogwarts jersey both the Home and 'Secondary' kit was revealed to us 2 days ago by the Manager Smith and Roger Davies. The reason we called it a secondary kit instead of away was because all games were being played on Hogwarts turf and you can't really be away when you're at home can you?

The home kit was an all white kit with black lining and the Hogwarts crest right above the left breast. The collar area was black with a sky blue lining at the very top and the numbers and name were also black. (If you haven't noticed, the kit is Real Madrid's 2013/14 kit only instead of the Madrid kit it's obviously the Hogwarts crest. Yeah I'm a Madrid fan if you haven't noticed by now XD). The away kit was black and the collar area white with a button up. (Of course this one is the 2014/15 Real Madrid kit, except without the dragon, kind of looked stupid if you ask me. Also just like the home kit the Hogwarts crest will be colorful while on the black kit just like the Madrid one it'll be in black and white.)

I flipped over my jersey to see 'Köhler' and the number 7 printed.

Smith later told us that our first opponent would be Durmstrang on the 20th of November and later we'd face Beauxbatons on the 15th of December. The two teams with the best record advanced to the finals, same with the quidditch team. We practiced of course for the big match against Durmstrang in 15 days but we would soon see that we might not have needed to prepare as much as we thought…

They were absolutely woeful. Durmstrang might have been gods at quidditch seeing as they had beaten the Hogwarts team 460-420, but when it came to football they knew fuck all. In the first 5 minutes Robert, Roman, Antoine and I literally tore their defense to pieces. First Roman passed it to me, so I could then take on literally 6 of their players before sending it to Antoine, who then later crossed it for a heading goal by Lewandowski. We thought it was a lucky goal but by the 20th minute we were up 4-0 and the Hogwarts crowd went wild. Most of the students thought that because Durmstrang beat the quidditch team they'd be a threat to the football campaign but as it turned out they were awful. In the 9th minute they gave a free kick away maybe 4 yards outside the box allowing Roman to slot on in, then in the 15th minute Antoine sped past the defensive line (which was way too high up) and curled it to the keepers right; finally in the 20th minute there was a rebound just outside the box and I thought screw it, were three nil up, might as well and it ended up paying off sending the whole Hogwarts crowd into euphoria and the blood red Durmstrang crowd into silence while the Beauxbatons team looked on in amusement.

The final score of the match was 6-0 as we decided not to embarrass them too much further. At the end of the match Roman and Antoine had 1 goal while both Robert and I had 2. I was too into the celebration that I never noticed Daphne Greengrass giving me a faintest of smiles and a marveling look.

**Alright so looks like our Slytherin ice queen just might have a little crush on Mexican/German prodigy Maximilian Köhler, he just doesn't know it yet. Also back to the German/ Mexican thing, who do you think Maximilian should represent internationally? Should he represent his birth nation or should he represent the international team he first fell in love with watching as a youngster with his grandfather that has passed away? Also, I know I said it would be Max/Fleur but now I'm leaning towards Max/Daphne. LOL don't be surprised if I suddenly go back to Fleur then Daphne then Fleur and back to Daphne XD**


End file.
